Angelica Pickles
Angelica Pickles is the main "villain" in the popular animated TV show,'' Rugrats''. She is Tommy's bossy cousin, and is a recurring bully towards the babies - a spoiled brat by nature Angelica is rarely seen in a positive light (though exceptions do exist), prone to control freak behavior and intimidation. She thinks that being older entitles her to be as cruel as she pleases towards younger children, yet is smart enough to manipulate the adults into thinking she is a loveable character in order to mask her true nature. Angelica's villainous roles In "The Trial", Angelica was the one responsible for breaking Mr. Fluffles, Tommy's smiling clown lamp, but she didn't reveal it until near the end, and was sent to a high chair as punishment when Betty and Didi overheard her saying it so remorselessly. In "Spike The Wonder Dog", Angelica made Spike talk and forced Tommy and his friends to get the cookie jar (even though they were supposed to be for after dinner), and bring it to her, and ate all the cookies. Then Stu and Didi took Angelica in the house to clean her up and called her dad for what she done. In "Chuckie's Wonderful Life"' Angelica stole Chaz's favorite music CD, Latvian Folk Dances, after Chuckie takes it after his friends convinced him to take it, and just like her original counterpart, Mr. Potter, she tells Chuckie that they'd all be better off without him. Chuckie is then shown what life is like without him by his Guardian Angel. He is shown the horrors of a world without him. When Chuckie and the Angel get to the Pickles' house, Tommy is seen crawling around in the garbage. The Angel tells Chuckie that Angelica came in one day and took over. Stu and Didi are then seen being treated like servants, making nothing but desserts for her. As a result, Angelica has become morbidly obese, and is also treated like a queen. Tommy asks her for "one little crumb of cookie", even if it's already been in her mouth, she's refuses, saying that of she gave one to him, she'd have to share with everyone else, then she steals his rattle from him. Chuckie then tries to help Tommy, but because they are invisible to themselves, he can't. The Angel says without Chuckie, Tommy has no confidence to stand up to Angelica, Chuckie then wishes himself home. At the end of the episode, Angelica and Drew went back to Chuckie's house to give back the CD to Chaz, and as punishment, not only is she forced to apologize, she also doesn't get dessert for a whole week. In "Partners In Crime", after having watched a crime film with her grandfather, while Angelica's mom, Charlotte, was watching Tommy's little brother, Dil, Angelica kidnapped him, (which Charlotte didn't seem to notice), and stole some treats from other people (despite being forbidden to have any more sweets for a week just after eating ten out of a dozen cupcakes Didi baked) and even the elder's cake. Then Charlotte and the other people found Angelica that she was in big trouble for what she had done. Then Charlotte gave Angelica a big punishment that she won't get new toys, no new clothes, and no TV all for a month. In "Mother's Day" Angelica manipulated Chuckie when he was mourning the loss of his real mother (in a surprisingly emotional subject matter) - offering to be his "mother" but having no real desire to care for him. While Angelica appears as the main antagonist of the series, in the movies she acted more as an anti-hero and would side with the babies in the end, against the main villain. In the spin-off All Grown Up! Angelica is 13 years old and is shown to have somewhat matured, but still is spoiled and occasionally mean. Category:Kid Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti Heroes Category:Living Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Klasky Csupo Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Rogue Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Singing Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Karma Houdini Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:In love villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Femme Fatale